


Life Signs, Part 6:  "Slippery When Wet"

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Honeymoon. Lots of boffing ensues.<br/>This story is a sequel to Life Signs, Part 5: "Merging Traffic".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Signs, Part 6:  "Slippery When Wet"

**Author's Note:**

> None. 

## Life Signs, Part 6: "Slippery When Wet"

by Regina Harley

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/SoHo/Gallery/3393/>

Author's disclaimer: (Standard, all-purpose disclaimer) All pre-existing characters are the property of the creators and producers of "The Sentinel." No copyright infringement is intended. All new characters and situations are the sole property and responsibility of the author. 

(Here it is, folks, the final installment! And, IMHO, it's been worth the wait! --BCW) 

Archivist's note: Posted to the SXF list sometime late in 1997. 

* * *

And finally the torture was over. As the guests threw rice, Jim and Blair escaped to the safety of the streamer-strewn truck. 

"Go! Go! Go!" Blair chanted as the guests converged, pitching rice and lewd suggestions with equal fervor. 

Jim pulled out of the lot with a squeal of tires, trying to get out of sight before any pursuers could catch them. He quickly made a series of lefts and rights and then headed toward the hotel where they had made reservations. 

"Oh God, Jim, I need to kiss you." 

At the next red light, Jim made no comment. He simply hauled the smaller man to his side and captured his full lips in a devouring kiss. A long, intense moment later a honk behind them alerted Jim to the fact that the light had turned green. 

"Oops." Pulling away from his panting lover with a grin, Jim got the truck going again. 

"Hurry, Jim!" 

"Hang on, sweet. We're almost there." 

Pulling into the parking lot of the Cascade Hilton, Jim made short work of finding a parking space, only to be attacked by his amorous husband. Finally, he managed to disengage his lips long enough to pant, "Come on, Chief. Let's get out of here. We have a perfectly good room waiting for us, and I, for one, can't wait to get you alone." 

"Right behind you, Jim." 

Grabbing the bags out of the back of the truck, they made their way to the reception desk. 

"Yes? How may I help you?" 

"Reservation for Ellison and Sandburg." 

The clerk looked the two men over. The smaller man was practically bouncing in excitement, his face blazing with happiness. The older man, although outwardly calm, projected an air of restrained intensity. The clerk got the idea that delaying these men in any way would not be beneficial to his health. The larger man looked like he would happily rip out his throat if he was given the least little bit of run-around. 

"Ah, yes. Here we are. That's room ..." the clerk faltered for a moment. "...1121, the honeymoon suite." The reason for their eagerness suddenly dawned on him. The tuxedos. The brand new, matching, shiny rings. The way they stood so close that the smaller man's involuntary wriggles of joy caused them to brush against one another, with no protest from the larger man. In fact, was his hand on GI Joe's butt!!?? Finally his professional blandness came to his rescue and he managed to complete the transaction with no further comment. He was about to call over a bellhop, when the larger man shook his head, and put out his hand for the key. 

He managed to out-bland the clerk. "We can get the bags ourselves, thank you. If you don't mind, we're in a bit of a hurry." 

There was just enough of an edge of danger in his voice that the clerk blanched and passed over the key with no further comment. 

He watched the two men leave with a sigh of relief. Just as the elevator doors closed behind them, the clerk could have sworn he was watching the beginnings of an embrace. 

He was correct. 

"Come here, you," Jim growled, dropping the bags and taking Blair into his arms. They came together in a voluptuous writhing of kisses and caresses. "God... I could've... taken you right there... Was it... really necessary... to rub yourself... Ohhh... against me like that?" Jim managed to protest between kisses. 

"I needed to touch you. I need to touch you." 

Just then the elevator bell rang, as they reached their floor. Reluctantly disengaging, they grabbed the bags and set out to find their room. 

"Here it is." 

"Hurry, Jim!" 

The door finally yielded and they stumbled inside, hampered by the fact that they couldn't take their hands off each other. Coats and cummerbunds were the first victims of their eager fingers. Shoes were kicked off and shirts pulled from waistbands. Blair carefully removed the pin at his throat and placed it on the dresser, before wrenching open the snaps to his shirt. By this time Jim had wrestled off his cravat and had started working on his buttons. The smaller man reached over and started at the bottom while Jim continued from the top. They met in the middle, the shirt falling open to reveal Jim's sculpted chest. Blair ran his hands over the hard planes, delighting in the taut nubs he found and in the groans he elicited by plucking at them and then sucking on them. 

Jim put his hands gently on his lover's head and realized he couldn't run his fingers through his tied-back hair. Pulling back slightly, he tipped Blair's head up for a tender kiss. 

"I love you, Chief." 

He carefully undid Blair's hair clasp and put it on the dresser with the pin. Running his fingers through the released curls, he fluffed them so that they flared around Blair's head in an amber halo. Pulling him close, Jim whispered, "God, you are so beautiful," pressing his lips to the smaller man's mouth. "Oh, I love doing that. I love that I'm the only one who can do that. The only one who can take down your hair and turn you from sober serious Professor Sandburg to Blair, tousled, wanton and, God, so sexy. You're like a walking pheromone to me. It's like you have 'fuck me' written across those lips." He ran his thumb over the younger man's full lips. "And 'let me fuck you' radiating from those eyes," and dropped a kiss on each lid. "And you make me so hard Cyclops should hire me to drill oil wells with my dick. But that's only the half of it. If it were just that I would be bored in a week," he laughed and reconsidered, "okay, maybe a year. But it's so much more than that. You have my dick, but you also have my mind, my heart, my soul. God, Blair, I love you so much and by some miracle you love me too. And I will never ever take that for granted." 

"God, Jim, I changed my mind. Browning's got nothing on you! The way you make me feel..." He gave his lover a hard kiss. "I've never been loved by anyone, the way you love me. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. But now I need to love you. Please, I need to be inside you." 

"Oh, yes! Oh, please now! God, Blair. I love you. Damn, help me." Jim began frantically pulling at his cuffs and waistband, his fingers rendered clumsy with lust, ineffectually trying to remove the rest of his clothes. 

"Wait, baby. Slow down," Blair soothed, realizing that Jim had rapidly reached the end of his tether, and that if they were going to be able to return the tuxedos untorn, somebody had better take charge, and that it seemed like he was elected. 

"Ohhh! Oh, Blair, now. I need you now. Please, I need you in me." 

"But what about..." Blair asked, continuing to try to help the larger man. 

"I did it this morning. Now. Please!" 

"Just hold still for thirty seconds. Thirty, that's all I need." 

Jim suddenly became a statue. A quivering, straining statue, but at least he was still enough for Blair to get his clothes undone. 

Suddenly time was up and Jim became a whirlwind. Clothes flew and Blair found himself naked on the bed with no clear idea of how he had gotten there. Then the eye of the storm was upon them, and Jim stretched out face-up on the bed next to him, his knees pulled to his chest. 

Blair whispered, "Lube." 

"I already did it, just before we left the reception. Just stretch me a bit then get in side." Jim ground out in a desperate voice. 

Blair did as he asked and, gasped in delight, finding Jim already slick and half-ready for him. A moment or two with a few fingers was all that was needed, before Jim's groans and whimpers told Blair he was aching for him. 

"Here I come, my husband. I love you. I love you so much." And with those words thrust into his new spouse. 

"Ohhhh! Oh, Blair! God, yes! Fuck me. Make love to me. Ohh! Oh, I love you." 

"Oh, Jim! Oh, baby! God, you're so tight, so hot!" 

The calm of the moment before was ripped to shreds as gale force winds of pleasure began blowing through them. 

"Love me, Blair! Harder! Ohhhh... Good, so good." 

Blair began thrusting for all he was worth, his vague ideas of making this a slow and gentle first joining torn from his mind. 

"Yes, Jim, yes! Oh, baby... Oh, my wonderful sweet... close, I'm so close... Jim, come, come with me..." 

"Yes! I'm there... I'm there... YES! BLAIR!!" 

"Oh, God, JIM!!" 

Their orgasms pounded through them with the destructive power of a tornado, wiping out any coherent thought, leaving only pleasure and love in its wake. 

Much later, spooned together in the big bed, having finally regained enough coordination to fumble their way under the covers, Blair asked, "God, when did you slick yourself up?! That was so incredibly hot! Finding you all ready for me!" 

Jim replied lazily, "It was all your idea, Chief. All those roses at the wedding reminded me of our first time and that threat you made about sending me roses at work. I figured I'd oblige you this time." 

"I sure have good ideas, every once in a while." 

There was a few moments of contented silence. Then it was broken by the sound of two stomachs grumbling in unison. The two men laughed. 

"Boy," Blair exclaimed, "I've heard of being in tune but this is ridiculous." 

"Come on, Chief. Let's order some room service." 

"You pick out something for me. I'm going to go take a shower." His voice became a sexy whisper. "I wasn't as forethoughtful as you. I need to get ready for my new husband." He stretched luxuriously, running his hands over his chest, fingers idly plucking at his nipple-ring. 

Jim sucked in a breath and his whole body tensed. "Ohh, baby. Hurry!" He closed his eyes to shut out the sight of his luscious guide, lying lasciviously rumpled beside him. "Go on! It'll be ready when you get back." 

Unable to prevent himself, he watched as Blair made his way to the shower. Tearing his eyes from the smaller man's undulating buttocks, Jim picked up the phone and flipped through the menu. 

The food got there just as Blair came out of the bathroom dressed in a bathrobe, toweling his curls dry. They fed each other bits as they shared the bottle of champagne Jim had ordered. 

Finally Blair couldn't contain his prodigious curiosity any longer. "So...when do I get to hear about our honeymoon plans?" All Jim had told him was 'to pack for warm weather'. 

Jim made no answer, he simply handed Blair two airplane tickets. 

"Florida!? We're going to Florida!? Oh, that is like so excellent!" Blair enthused, kissing his lover on the cheek. 

"Yeah, you haven't heard the best part. We're borrowing a house on the Keys from a friend of mine. It's right on the beach." His voice lowered. "Private beach, hot tub, king-size bed... all the comforts of home and then some. Our plane leaves at eleven a.m. tomorrow, plenty of time to sleep in, and gets to Miami at 8 PM Eastern time. I made arrangements for us to rent a car. We should be at the house in time for bed. How does that sound?" 

"I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you. You arranged all that just for me?" 

"For us, Chief. Everything I do is for us." 

Blair started squirming on his chair, and finally asked, "Hey, Jim?" 

"Yeah, baby?" 

"Are you done eating?" 

"Yeah, I guess so." 

"Then I need you to make love to me now." 

Pulling his restless lover into his lap, Jim soothed him with a fierce hug and a gentle kiss. "Whatever you need, sweet. I'm happy to provide it." 

"Then take me to bed, make me yours." 

So he did. 

This joining was the slow, sweet merging that Blair had envisioned and when it was done, the newlyweds fell into a deep contented sleep, knowing that what had been two was now one. 

The next morning the two men got themselves to the airport. Rafe and Brown had agreed to pick up Jim's truck and get it back to the apartment and return the tuxedos. 

* * *

As the plane took off, Blair shifted over a bit to give the bigger man some extra room, but not so much that they weren't still touching. Sharing the armrest, they tried to subtly hold hands. 

After the safety demonstrations were over and Cascade had disappeared behind a curtain of clouds, Blair leaned over. "Hey, Jim? You ever heard of the mile-high club?" he whispered with an innocent look. 

"Forget it, Sandburg. Remember, no public exposure." 

"Aww, man, not even a quick blow-job in the bathroom? How am I supposed to sit here for six hours without touching you?" 

Jim just gave him a look and murmured, "Behave yourself." 

Blair gave up with a pout and began rooting through his bag for a book. Jim settled back, prepared to take a nap, not having gotten much sleep the night before. His thoughts drifted, and, not surprisingly, they soon drifted in the direction of the man sitting next to him. At first, they were mostly about how much he loved him and how he would do anything for him. However, soon thoughts of Blair and his incredibly talented mouth had him shifting restlessly. The movement caused a tiny twinge of discomfort, which brought to mind the previous night and the mind-blowing pleasure they had given each other. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. An hour after takeoff, Blair, who had settled in reading, was startled to find his book plucked from his hands. 

"Wait ten seconds, then follow me." 

"Jim, wha...?" 

But the bigger man had already gotten up and was making his way down the aisle. Comprehension dawned when Blair saw him duck into the bathroom. He glanced around to see if anyone had noticed the exchange. The older woman across the aisle was looking at him curiously, so he gave her a little wave and said, "Hey, how ya doin'?" 

When she looked away, flustered, he took the opportunity to scoot out of his seat and down the aisle in pursuit of his lover. Knocking on the door of the cubicle, he heard, "Who is it?" 

"It's me, Jim," Blair hissed, looking around, smiling at a few close by passengers. 

"And then I open the door," Jim replied with a loving grin, cracking open the door and allowing his mate to slip inside. 

Blair blinked in confusion for an instant before he remembered his attempt at 'secret agenting' on the train. 

"Oh, very funny," Blair replied as he squeezed into the tiny compartment and wrapped his arms around his lover. "You're never gonna let me forget that, are you?" 

"I hope to be remembering it with you for the next sixty years." 

Blair flashed back to his own words during their wedding and melted, as he realized that the bigger man remembered too. 

"Oh, God, Jim, I love you! Sixty years isn't nearly long enough... and sixty seconds too long. If I don't have you down my throat in the next minute..." 

"You'll what?" 

"I don't know, but I bet it'll bring the stewardess running." 

The small space was barely big enough for Jim, never mind the two of them, and definitely not big enough for Blair to kneel so, after a bit of awkward maneuvering, and some muffled laughter, Jim found himself sitting wedged on top of the sink. But then they realized that there was no way to get his pants undone in that position so, with more moving around accompanied by some thumped elbows and once bumped heads, Jim got off the sink as Blair tugged at the catch to Jim's pants and finally managed to get them pulled down around his knees. 

"Now get up on the sink! Hurry!" 

All in all it was well over a minute before Blair got his first taste of concentrated Jim-flavor. But then he got it in spades. Jim had been aroused for so long that he cock was weeping, dripping even, with prodigious amounts of precum. He was so lubricated that with one move Blair had him in his mouth and down to the hilt, his nose pressed into Jim's fragrant bush. Backing off his rock-hard staff, Blair nibbled up and down, swirling his tongue around the crown before engulfing him again. Jim had one hand over his face, trying to muffle his cries of pleasure, as Blair continued his oral torture. 

"Oh, God, Blair. Yes!" Jim hissed. "Please, please, please." 

Blair began making frantic humming noises as he sucked and licked with abandon. 

Finally, Jim felt the crest upon him and he grabbed at the corner of the wall with one hand and behind him with the other, trying to brace himself against the coming wave. Just as it washed over him, his hand accidentally found the faucet knob. The sudden rush of warm water funneling between his twin globes and over his sensitive opening was the last straw. 

"Oh, Jesus!" 

Turning his face into his arm, Jim groaned out loud and buried his fingers in his husband's silky curls as his orgasm was wrenched from him by his mate's talented mouth. Blair sucked down every fiery pulse, draining his lover dry. Jim finally slumped in complete fulfillment. 

The two men rested for a moment, panting, before Jim asked Blair, "Give me a paper towel, sweet?" 

"I've got it," Blair replied and tongue-washed around the big man's genitals. 

"No, baby. I need a towel to dry my ass." At Blair's startled look, he continued, "I was grabbing for a handhold and I hit the faucet knob. God, you'll have to try that sometime. Hot water rushing over your hole just as you come with your cock halfway down your lover's throat." Jim shuddered. "Probably one of the most erotic things I've ever felt. Thank you, baby. Now, can I do anything for you?" 

"Um..." Blair looked embarrassed, "you could help me wipe up the floor." Jim raised an eyebrow. "Well, what can I say, man?" Blair continued defensively, "You're not the only one who found the whole thing erotic. Those noises you were making!" This time it was Blair's turn to shudder. "I had barely gotten myself free when I came all over the floor." 

Jim laughed. "God, we're a pair aren't we?! Come on, sweet. Time to go." 

They were just finishing getting themselves back together when they heard a knock on the door. 

"This is the flight attendant. Is everything all right in there?" 

The two men opened the door and squeezed out of the small space. 

"Yeah, we're fine, thanks." Blair flashed her a smile. "He has a little claustrophobia problem that we're working on." 

The woman looked doubtful but simply replied, "Well, if you'll return to your seats now, we're just about to serve lunch." 

Later, drowsy from lunch, the two men napped. In their sleep, they revealed more about their relationship than they thought. Blair snuggled close to the familiar heat and scent of his lover, and Jim wrapped an arm around the smaller man, burying his face in his partner's curls. They were the object of many envious sighs as the flight attendants agreed they were the classic "too bad"s as in 'they're gay? too bad!.' 

The male flight attendant started paying a little more attention to Blair than Jim was happy with. He covertly eyed the man's hand and, mentally picking out a particular nerve juncture, said in a soft menacing voice, "If you even _think_ about putting a single finger on him..." 

Seeing the man's shock, Blair exclaimed, "Jim!" And turning to the startled man, continued, "Hey, sorry, man. We're on our honeymoon." He showed the man his ring and then glanced fondly at his lover who was still glaring at the other man. "And my husband's a little protective." 

The attendant held up his hands. "Hey, sorry, no offense." 

As the man scurried back to the safety of the galley, Blair admonished gently, "Jim, he was only being friendly." 

Jim showed no remorse. "He was coming on to my husband. He's lucky I didn't stuff him in an overhead bin." But then he relented and grinned, "I guess I'm just gonna have to put up with that, having the sexiest man in the world for a mate." 

"I love you, baby." 

"I love you, too, Blair." 

* * *

"Wow! This place is great!" exclaimed Blair. 

The cottage was little more than a kitchen, living room, bedroom, and bath but, as promised, the bedroom featured a king-sized bed, the bath an oversize tub, the kitchen a microwave and dishwasher, and out on the porch was a hot tub. And best of all, the whole thing was only a few hundred yards from the ocean. 

That night, the sound of the surf was punctuated by the cries of ecstasy, as the two lovers once again consummated their holy bond. 

* * *

"Good morning, husband." 

"Good morning to you, husband. God, I still can't believe it!" Blair held up his hand with its shiny new ring. "I'm yours, for all the world to see." 

"And I'm yours." They exchanged grins. 

"So what do you want to do today, husband-mine?" 

"Well, to start with, I'd like to fuck my husband into the mattress, if that's all right with him." 

Blair laughed. "Oh, quite all right. Thank you for asking." 

Dropping the frivolous facade, in one swift move Jim rolled on top of him and settled himself between Blair's legs. Grabbing the lube, he quickly prepared the both of them. Tucking his arms under Blair's shoulders, he drove in with one ferocious thrust. 

"Considered yourself nailed," he whispered, before starting a rhythm that soon had them both falling over the edge into ecstasy and then seamlessly into sleep. 

Waking again a bit later, Jim had a sudden urge to go running on the beach. Pulling away from his sleeping partner, after dropping a warm kiss on his curls, Jim quietly gathered his running gear and went out to the living room. Dressing silently, he slipped outside. He did a few loosening-up stretches, then took off down the beach. Slowly at first, until he was completely warmed up and then faster, he pounded down the beach, sucking in deep drafts of the fresh morning air. As he ran his thoughts turned to Blair, his friend, his lover, his husband, his Guide. The exhilaration these thoughts engendered soon had him at the end of beach. Turning for home, he couldn't help but grin at the visions of what awaited him that danced through his head. Picking up speed, he raced home. 

He quickly stripped and rinsed down in the outside shower, then silently entered the cottage and stood for a moment in the doorway to their room, glorying in the sight of his lover sprawled naked, face down on the bed. 

Half-asleep, Blair felt his love climb on the bed and gently straddle him. He gave a breathless moan of joy as Jim started running strong hands firmly up and down his back and over his shoulders. Then he felt his hair being gathered in a loose bunch and moved to the side and he shivered, knowing what was coming. First it was a stream of warm air as Jim blew gently, moving the exhalation up and down and from side to side across his vulnerable neck. Then a warm wet tongue took the same journey, causing him to break out in goose-bumps. He felt the larger man shift so that he was lying next to him, and then the licking and sucking and nibbling continued down to his toes. He obliged when he felt his lover urge him to flip over and the loving assault slowly journeyed back up the front of his body. He allowed his love to prop him up on a few pillows so that he was half-sitting, and then sighed in contentment as he was straddled by the larger man. Caught by surprise, he groaned as he felt a warm hand generously lube his cock. 

"Blair?" he heard his lover whisper. 

"Yeah, baby?" 

"I want to try something, okay?" 

"What kind of something?" 

"Something different. I've... I've been thinking about it for a while now but..." Jim hesitated, but then gave up. "Never mind, you'll see." 

Blair opened his eyes in time to see Jim reach behind himself with two heavily lubricated fingers, and slip them inside. 

"Oh, God, Jim!" 

Startled, Jim lost his frown of concentration and gained a look hesitant hope. 

"Chief?" 

"That's got to be one of the most erotic things I've ever seen." 

Jim grinned. "Then I hope you like the rest of it." 

He took the smaller man in hand and, raising up on his knees, positioned the tip of his cock at his own loosened opening. 

Blair wanted to close his eyes in ecstacy, but was unwilling to shut out the sight of his partner's expression of joy as he slowly sank down, impaling himself on the smaller man's hard pole. Because of the angle, he sank deep, and Jim's groan was utter bliss tinged with a bit of pain. 

"Jim? You okay?" 

A beatific smile slowly spread over the big man's face. "Oh, yeah!" he breathed. 

He slowly, slowly raised up off the man beneath him and then sank back down with a moan. Then he did it again. And again. 

Gradually the rhythm got faster, until Jim was pounding himself with his lover's cock. Blair managed to keep his eyes open, delighting in the way, with each thrust, his lover's face was suffused with love and lust and gut-wrenching pleasure. 

He reached for his lover's cock, Jim needing both hands to hold himself in position, and began stroking. The whole scene was so mind-blowing that it didn't take long before he was forced to cry out, "Jim! Oh, God, Jim, I'm coming. Come with me, sweet. Fuck yourself! Fuck yourself on my hard dick pounding into you! Come for me! OH JIM!!" as his seed gushed up, coating his lover's guts. The scent of his lover's completion was the last straw and Jim's cum began spraying across the bed in rhythm with Blair's hand. One pulse caught the smaller man across the face, and he moaned as he brought his dripping hand to his face, licking his palm and smearing the creamy jet into his mouth. 

Jim pulled up off the younger man, and collapsed next to him. Turning his head, he discovered his lover's chest striped with his essence. He began licking him clean with long strokes and then sucked on the cum-coated nipple-ring he found. 

Blair convulsed, as another small pulse flew from his cock. "Jim, stop! Oh, please, stop! It's... it's too much." 

He turned over towards his lover and wrapped his arms around him, preventing any more stimulation. "I love you!" He laughed. "God, you can try 'something different' any time you like!" 

After finally managing to drag themselves out of bed, they grabbed a quick lunch and spent the remainder of the day in the beach, lying in the hot sun, playing in the waves. Blair even convinced Jim to help him build a sand castle; an exact replica, or so he claimed, of the temple at Machu Pichu. 

* * *

Jim woke with a start to a flash of lightning. He automatically started counting, one thousand one, one thousand two ... one thousand twenty-four, BOOM came the crash of thunder. Hmmm, four miles away. Blair stirred in his arms. 

"What's up, Jim?" he murmured sleepily. 

"Thunderstorm." 

"Really?! Oh, excellent! I was hoping there'd be one tonight. Come on!" Blair exclaimed as he scrambled out of bed, suddenly wide-awake. 

"Sandburg! What are you doing?" 

Blair went to his bag and pulled out a tape. "Come on, Jim. You'll love this," he replied, disappearing into the living room. 

Jim got up in time to see him put the tape in the stereo and move the speakers so that they faced the windows. 

Glancing at Jim, who was leaning in the doorway with a skeptical look on his face, he called "Watch your ears, big guy." 

Giving the bigger man a second to turn down his hearing, he hit the switch. Jungle drums started thundering through the room, echoing the timpani growing closer outside. Gesturing in a 'come along' motion, Blair opened the door and stepped out into the deluge. 

"Blair?!" Jim cried, lunging for the door, only to stop, transfixed, at the sight which met his eyes. 

Blair, naked as the day he was born, eyes closed, head flung back, arms flailing, was doing a wild intricate dance step around the beach. Stomping and kicking, he looked like a pagan god, calling down the lightning to himself. Unable to resist the siren call of the dance, Jim went outside into the storm. 

Grabbing Blair's arm, he called above the thunder and drums, "What are you doing?!" 

"It's the dance of the Makarka tribe of Indonesia. They dance with the storm to placate the gods and recharge their spiritual batteries. Come on, join me. It works better with two." 

Always willing to oblige his guide, no matter how crazy the idea, Jim called back, "What do I do?" 

"Just follow my lead." 

Clumsily at first, and then with growing confidence, Jim copied Blair's moves, getting a nod of approval from his lover. Suddenly something kicked over in his brain, and he became the storm. Became the thunder, and lightning and drums and pouring rain. The storm came closer and the dance grew wilder. It was as if the two were one being, united in the midst of the raging weather. Suddenly the storm was on top of them. Bolt after bolt of lightning struck, while the sky was being torn asunder by the strength of the answering thunder. 

As one, the dance changed from a glorying in the power of nature to a celebration in the power of love. Hands grasping, mouths searching and finding each other, the two men sank to the sand, writhing and shouting out their joy. With one swift move, Jim found and sank into Blair's welcoming heat. Thrusting and biting he strove to conquer the man beneath him and in doing so was himself conquered. The storm, the drums, the mating, swirled around in their brains until it reached overload. Screaming with joy, Jim pumped his hot seed into his love as he felt Blair clench around him and shout out his own culmination. 

The two men collapsed on the sand, washed clean by the pouring rain, as the diminishing rumbles of the storm echoed through them in trembles of satisfaction. 

Finally at rest, they dragged themselves to their feet and stumbled into the house leaning on each other. Making a token effort to brush the sand and water from themselves, they collapsed into bed, Jim for once not complaining about the mess. They were asleep within seconds, curled tight around one another. 

The next morning was a torture as misused muscles complained and it was discovered that 'sex on the beach' made a better drink than an activity. 

"God, Blair, it's everywhere. OW!! Watch where you rub with that washcloth. Geez, sometimes having hyperactive senses really sucks!! Pass the shampoo." 

"Well, at least you don't have a charley-horse to end all charley-horses. And you may have sand on your cock, but just think where that cock was and imagine how I feel." 

"Oh, baby." Jim reached out and tenderly stroked Blair's scoured bottom. "I didn't think. Don't worry, I'll kiss it and make it better." 

"It's all right, this too shall pass. Hey, Jim?" 

"What?" 

"Was that just our first fight?" then he whispered, "Say 'yes'." 

"Uh, yeah. I guess so. Why?" 

"Because they say that makeup sex is the best kind." 

Jim grinned. "I knew I married you for a reason. It's 'cause you're so smart. But we have to finish showering first." 

"Jiimm." 

"And change the sheets." 

"Oh, man." 

"And..." 

"What?" 

"You have to be inside me." 

"Yes!!" 

* * *

"So what do you want to do today, sweet." 

"You mean for the rest of the day? Boy, it's one o'clock already. How'd it get to be so late?" 

"Well, good makeup sex takes time. God, I'm starving. Let's go get something to eat, and then I saw some bookshops in town that you might like. It's too cloudy to go to the beach, so maybe we could check them out." 

Blair gave him a look of pleased surprise and then leaned in for a hard kiss. "You can't fool me, Jim Ellison. Never again will I believe your grumpy hard-assed cop routine. You're just a big softy." 

"Who's madly in love with his guide." He growled, "And don't you forget it." The threat was rather spoiled by the big grin that broke out. 

They spent the day touring the small seaside town, taking in all the tourist sites. At one of the many bookstores, Blair found an ancient copy of a book he'd been looking for forever, detailing the life and rituals of a South American tribe. 

Coming in from their adventures, Blair shivered, "Hey, big guy. How about making a fire while I make some hot chocolate. We can sit and snuggle for a while." 

"You're on, Chief." 

* * *

That night, for the first time since being wed, the newlyweds didn't make love. Instead they turned in early, wiped out by the intensity of the past few days, curled together as if they were a set. As a reward from above, Jim woke early and realized they had the chance to greet the new day. He insistently urged his sleepy partner out of bed and into clothes. The beach at sunrise was pristine and deserted. As they strolled hand in hand down the hard-pack, they watched the night slowly turn into day. Stopping by a stranded piece of driftwood, they stood chest to back, Jim's arms looped loosely around Blair's waist, hands entwined with Blair's, Blair's head tipped back, resting on Jim's shoulder. The gentle breeze tousled Blair's curls and caused Jim's unbuttoned shirt to billow out behind him. Jim couldn't resist nuzzling Blair's exposed neck, breathing in the scents of salt water and the special scent of his love. Turning in the circle of his arms, Blair looped his arms around Jim's neck and pulled his head down. Mouths came together in a tender kiss, that quickly turned as hot as the newly risen sun. Tongues writhing and thrusting, teeth scraping and biting, they traded kisses until finally they had to break apart, gasping for breath. 

"Let's take this home, Chief. I don't want to go through the torture of sand in every conceivable orifice like yesterday. Once was enough." 

"Okay, but let's hurry. I need you so bad. It seems like it's been ages since I've touched you." Blair responded, already tugging him in the direction of their rented cottage. 

Jim took a moment to admire the impressive bulge in his lover's shorts, before being pulled into a run by his impatient partner. 

"Okay, okay. I'm coming already." 

"No!" Blair replied, flinging a wicked grin at his partner. "Not yet! Wait until we get home!" 

They stumbled up the steps of the cottage, already beginning to bare themselves even before closing the door with a bang. Fortunately the bed was only steps from the front door because both men had reached the end of their rope. Picking Blair up with briefs still hanging around one ankle, he dumped him on the bed and dove on top of him. But Blair was prepared and rolled away just as Jim came down. Any wrestling match between the two would seem doomed to having Jim be the winner but Blair know his secret weakness. 

"Aaahhh, no! No tickling! Blair! Aarrggg," as Blair dug his fingers into Jim's side. 

They wrestled like puppies for a few minutes, until Jim succeeded in snaring Blair's wrists and pinning them to the bed. Even then, Blair tried to reach up and nip at Jim's neck. 

"Ohh, so that's the way you want to play it, huh?" 

He loved it when his lover got out of control. Sliding on top of him, Jim pinned Blair's entire body to the bed with his own, and cautiously leaned in for a kiss. But some switch had been thrown in Blair and he became completely limp and compliant. Jim didn't mind though, he also loved it when his lover was submissive. 

"Roll over, love." 

Blair, for once, did as he was told and was rewarded by a slick finger probing his sensitive opening. After a few moments a second finger joined the first. 

"You ready, sweet?" 

Nodding, Blair felt his husband's hardness slide home. With his arms still stretched out in front of him, his wrists pinned by one of Jim's hands, all he could do was hold still and take the powerful thrusts that began pounding into him. As each one slid over his tender gland, his own hardness was being driven into the mattress. Blair felt the tension build as if he was climbing a mountain of sensation one small step at a time. Finally he reached the peak, and fell over, throbbing and gushing, his muscles clamping down on Jim's erection in a rhythmic massage. This was enough to push Jim beyond the brink, and with a final slam, let go his torrent, flooding Blair with his essence. 

Silence reigned for several minutes, except for the sound of harsh breathing. 

"Did I wait long enough?" Jim finally gasped. 

Blair laughed, causing Jim to moan as the movements transmitted themselves around his penis, still buried inside his lover. 

* * *

"You sure you want to try this, Sandburg?" 

"Sure, Jim. It sounds like a real rush. Besides, it's something you love and it'll give me insight into a new part of you. What could be bad about that?" 

"Okay, the first thing to learn is how to stand up. Put your board flat on the sand." He waited until Blair had done so. "All right, now lie flat on the board. This is the position you're in when you're paddling out. But when you're riding the wave you're standing. So you have to practice getting from flat to upright as quickly and as smoothly as possible. And when you're in the water, it's harder than it looks." 

The first few tries were clumsy, but Blair's natural gracefulness soon had him smoothly negotiating the motion from his belly to his feet. 

"Good, good. That's excellent. Okay, now I want you to practice the proper stance. You want your feet to be parallel to the length of the board with your left foot toward the nose, that's the tip of the board. Now bend your knees a bit more. Good, that's good. Okay, I think you're ready to try it. Today's waves are just right for a beginner, about a yard high. And for me for that matter, it's been a few years since I've done this. 

The two men paddled out to the proper place, and for a few movements just rode the swells getting used to the feel of waves under their boards. 

"Okay, Chief. You ready to try the real thing?" 

"Yeah, man. What do I do?" 

"When I say so, get up on your feet and ride the wave in. It's easier to catch the soup, that's the foamy part, so why don't you try that at first. Later you can try catching the wall." 

"Okay." 

"All right, get ready now." He waited for a good solid wave and then shouted, "Now! Go for it, baby!" 

At almost the correct time, Blair hopped to his feet. He actually managed to skim for several yards before losing his balance and falling over. When he surfaced, he heard Jim calling anxiously, "Baby?! Blair, you okay?" 

"Yeah, Jim. I'm fine. That was fun, let's try it again!" 

For the next few hours Blair got better and better, staying on for longer and longer. Jim found the old skills coming back quickly although he was a little distracted, worrying about his partner. Finally Jim thought Blair was ready. "Hey baby. Why don't you try catching the wall. It's harder to catch but the ride is a lot smoother and tends to last longer." 

"Okay!" 

The waves were getting a little bigger now and Jim saw a perfect one coming towards them. 

"Get ready, Blair. Not this one, the next one. Okay... ready... NOW!" 

As if they had rehearsed it, as one they surged to their feet and caught the wave, their boards running parallel. Swerving and sliding in unison, they rode the wave all the way down the beach until they washed up in the surf, panting and grinning like lunatics. 

"Whoo hoo!!" Jim caroled. 

Bobbing in the waves a few feet away, Blair enthused, "Oh, wow, man. What a rush! Now I know why you love it!! That's sure something to get your adrenaline going! Come here!" 

Jim paddled over to the smaller man, "Yeah, yeah. Beginner's luck. It took me weeks to manage that! If I weren't so damn proud I'd be jealous." 

"Well, I bet you didn't have as good a teacher as I did," he replied, wrapping his arms around the bigger man's neck and his legs around his waist. 

Pulling each other close, the two men kissed, as Jim floated on his back, kicking for shore. They washed up on the beach, but were so wrapped up each other that they barely noticed. Blair began undulating against the taller man, gasping out between kisses, "Oh God, that made me so hot! I need you, babe." 

Rolling over in one swift move, Jim began grinding his crotch against his lover, the waves of the incoming tide washing over their feet. Lying on the beach tangled in each other's arms, they both began bucking and thrusting. Smooth fabric rubbed against smooth fabric. The sensations were dulled by the thickness of the cloth, reduced to simple heat and pressure. But they were so pumped from the exhilarating experience of taming the waves that that was enough to bring them to the brink. Calling each other's names, they clutched tighter, throbbing and pulsing inside their tight slick suits, and then lay exhausted on the beach, panting. 

"Man, what a mess. How're we going to get these clean before we have to return them?" 

"Cold wash cycle with a cap of fabric softener should do it." 

At Blair's amazed look, Jim continued rather smugly, "Old surfer's trick." He was pleased for once to know something his guide didn't. 

Slowly, stiffly getting up, Jim declared, "Come on, sweet. Time to call it a day." 

They dropped off their boards at the rental place and promised to have the suits back first thing the next day. 

When they got home, they were so tired they barely had the energy to strip off their suits, rinse off in the shower and crawl into bed. 

Blair drifted back to consciousness slowly, awoken by the setting sun shining in his eyes. He spent a moment enjoying the feel of the warm body at his back, the strong arm encircling his waist, the soft breaths stirring the hair on the top of his head. Suddenly realizing how badly he needed to relieve himself, he tried to slip out from under the restraining arm. 

"Ow! Oh, shit, shit, shit! Ohhhhh!" 

"Blair!? What's wrong!?" 

Blair made no reply, only continued to moan piteously. 

"Sweet? Baby, what's the matter?" 

"Stiff," Blair managed to gasp out. 

Reaching around his lover once again, Jim was startled to find his lover flaccid, rather than hard and throbbing like he expected. 

"No! Stiff! Muscles stiff! Ohhhh." 

"Oh, baby! You poor thing. Surfing is harder than it seems. Hold on a sec, I know just the thing. Don't move." 

"I'm not going anywhere." 

Smoothly rolling out of bed, trying to jostle his partner as little as possible, Jim left the room. 

Blair heard the front door open and then a rhythmic whooshing sound. He heard Jim come back and then a soft voice in his ear warned, "I'm going to move you now, baby. Try to relax, I'll be as gentle as I can." 

The smaller man then felt an arm slide under his knees and another under his back. He was slowly pulled toward the edge of the bed. Then, giving a gasp of pain as his muscles were stretched, he found himself in his lover's arms. 

"Sorry, baby, sorry. Just relax, it'll be better soon." 

Jim swiftly carried his precious burden out to the porch and Blair let out a groan as he was lowered into the steaming water. 

His big lover climbed in beside him and began stroking the long muscles of his arms and legs, murmuring soft words of comfort. 

As the heat and massage began loosening cramped muscles, the jets of water pounding him started to feel good, rather than torturous. Slowly, slowly, his muscles unclenched and he was able to relax against the side of the hot tub. Then the sensuousness of the setting and the feel of his lover's hard body next to him began to penetrate. 

"Hey, Jim?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"I'm stiff." 

"Oh, sweet. Here, let me massage you some more." And Blair felt sensitive fingers caress his thighs. 

"Ohhh," he couldn't help but moan. 

Just then Jim's clever hands found his swollen member. "Hmmm, I'm guessing that you're no longer talking about your muscles. You poor thing, looks like this could use a deep massage, too." 

Wrapping one arm around the younger man, he cradled Blair's head on his shoulder and began slowly pumping the engorged shaft. 

As slowly as the tide, Blair's orgasm began, sweeping up his body. It started as a tickle in his toes, then crept up his legs, over his aching crotch, before rushing over his chest and blowing out the top of his head, the gentle waves turning into a riptide of pleasure. 

Jim held him tight as he slumped, fulfilled. 

"Feel better, baby?" 

"Well," Blair gasped, "I'm not stiff anymore." 

Jim grinned. "Come on, Chief. If you can, we should take a shower and then get those suits clean. Then how about grabbing some dinner." 

"Yeah, man. Just give me a few more minutes." 

Time passed and then Blair was urged awake by a gentle voice. "Chief. Blair! Come on, baby. You have to get up now." 

"Huh? What? Hey! You're dressed!" 

"Showered, shaved, dressed. Come on, sweet. Your turn." 

Reaching out a hand, he helped his sleepy, noodle-limbed partner out of the hot tub and wrapped him snugly in a towel. He guided him to the bathroom and left him there with the strict admonition not to fall asleep in the shower. 

Half an hour later, the smaller man was clean and dressed and, "Starving! How long is the laundry gonna take?" 

"I saw a Laundromat a few blocks from here. We can do a quick wash and then stop at that Chinese place for dinner." 

It was the matter of minutes to find the Laundromat, buy some fabric softener and start the cycle. 

Jim perched on the washer as Blair found a magazine and started thumbing through it. After a few minutes, the younger man was distracted by his lover being uncharacteristically... wiggly?! 

"Jim? What's the matter? Your senses bothering you?" 

He was further amazed to see the big man blush. 

"Nothing's wrong." 

"C'mon, man. There's obviously something bothering you." 

"Hot." 

"Huh? You're hot?" 

"And bothered." 

"Hot and bothered? From what?! I'm bored out of my skull." 

"Um..." Jim blushed again, "it's kind of embarrassing." 

"Jim," Blair scolded, "I've seen you in all sorts of positions. I've probed every orifice. I'm your husband, for God's sake. You can tell me anything." 

"Laundromats turn me on." 

Blair just sat there with his mouth hanging open, eyes wide. 

"Planning on catching some flies, Chief?" 

"But, you... I'm... Laundromats!? How? Why?!" 

"I don't know, they just do." 

Blair slowly began losing his flabbergasted look, and as his quick mind started racing over the implications, it was replaced by one that was distinctly speculative. 

"So... Jim. Is there," he paused to lick his lips, drawing Jim's attention to their luscious fullness, "anything I can do for you?" 

He put the magazine aside and slowly sauntered over to where the larger man was sitting, Jim's gaze now shifting to the provocatively swinging hips and the enticing bulge in the front of his lover's jeans. 

Blair continued to tease, "I mean, I'd be interested in exploring this unusual fetish of yours. Maybe I'll even get a paper out of it." 

"Blair..." Jim warned mildly. 

"Maybe there's some genetic predisposition to a Sentinel being turned on by the smell of soap, and vibrating boxes," Blair continued, undeterred. 

"Sandburg." The threat in his voice was becoming stronger. 

"Or was there some intense sexual experience in your past that caused you to associate Laundromats with coming in long, hard pulses down your lover's throat." 

Jim moaned, and whispered hoarsely, "You are such a brat!" 

"Yeah." Blair was unrepentant as he reached his lover and insinuated himself between his spread knees. "But I would like to help." His hands stroked up and down the big man's taut thighs. "You look really uncomfortable." With every pass his nimble fingers got closer and closer to Jim's straining erection. " _Please_? Isn't there something I could do for you?" 

Jim quickly scanned around the store. The place was empty except for them and he could hear the clerk in the back room, watching Wheel of Fortune, which had just started. The washer he was on was tucked around the corner from the front door. Deciding to do something 'wild and crazy' for once in his life (after all, he argued to himself, I'm on my honeymoon, I have a good excuse, I'm insane with love and lust for this beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, infuriating man), he made no comment and simply reached down and pulled down the zipper on his jeans and leaned back on the washer with both hands. 

After a brief moment of astonished gaping, Blair wasted no more time in releasing Jim from the confines of his boxers and taking him down his throat in one fluid motion. 

Jim couldn't help letting out a deep groan as his throbbing cock was massaged by Blair's clever mouth. 

"Blair!" he whispered, "Oh, God, Blair!" 

Blair decided it wasn't polite to talk with your mouth full, and made no comment. 

* * *

Coming back from doing some grocery shopping, Jim could hear the stereo going as he walked up the path to the cottage. Hmm, Blair must be up from his nap. Ahh, the precise strains of Sting. This particular album even had a few songs on it with a vaguely Latin rhythm if he remembered correctly, not Santana, but not bad. A few seconds later, something nagged at him. Automatically checking for his new husband's heartbeat, he found it slightly elevated. Mildly concerned he hurried into the house to investigate. He found him sitting on the couch with his legs tucked up and his arms wrapped around his knees. Singing to the song, Blair was sitting there with tears running down his face. Jim suddenly tuned into the words: 

"... dancing with the missing. They're dancing with the dead. They're dancing with the invisible ones, their anguish is unsaid. They're dancing with their fathers, they're dancing with their sons, they're dancing with their husbands, they dance alone." 

As Jim sat down next to him, Blair leaned over and, buried his face in Jim's chest. Wrapping his arms around him, Jim murmured soothing noises. As the song progressed, Jim began to notice a pattern. Every time it came to the line "they're dancing with their husbands", Blair would stiffen, and clench tighter. Finally the torture ended and Jim gently freed himself and went over to turn off the stereo. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly. 

"Come here. I need you here," Blair gestured desperately. 

Jim immediately complied with his lover's demand. Blair climbed into his lap as soon as he was seated, snuggling as close as was humanly possible. Giving a great sigh of relief he began, "Do you know what this song is about?" 

"No, love." 

"When Pinochet was in power, he was responsible for the torture and death of thousands of people. There's a ritual courting dance in Chile called the 'Cueca'. The mothers, daughters and wives of these men would do this dance alone, sometimes with a picture of their loved one pinned to their dress. It was the only way to protest. If they had actually said anything they would have been arrested themselves. This song has always struck me as sad, but it suddenly hit me. What if it had been you who 'disappeared'? God, Jim! I can't imagine...!!" He had to stop as a sob forced its way out. "I can't imagine having to live without you, not knowing if you were dead or alive!" 

"Shhh, baby. It's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Shhhhh." 

Stroking and soothing, he slowly got his guide calmed down. 

"Blair, sweet? Can I play you another song?" 

"Yeah, okay." 

Getting up as Blair reluctantly relinquished his hold, he went over to the stereo. "It's funny, it's on this same album. I heard it the other day and it reminded me of us." Flipping the indicator to two songs after the one that so upset his love, he restarted the CD. 

A rather bouncy, upbeat song began. Blair sat up straighter, intrigued. Jim rather hesitantly started singing along with it. 

"I see me with you, and all the things we do, keep turning 'round and 'round in my mind. Forget the weather, we should always be together. Any other thought is unkind." 

This elicited a watery grin from the guide, remembering the thunderstorm. 

Jim continued to sing. 

"To have you with me I would swim the seven seas, to have you as my Guide and my light." Jim stopped singing long enough to interject, "even deep water." Then continued, "My love is a flame that burns in your name. We'll be together, tonight." 

Going over to the couch as the chorus played, he pulled his husband to his feet and sang out choice bits as they danced around the living room. 

"I see you with me and all I want to be, is dancing here with you in my arms." 

"To have you with me, I would swim the seven seas, to have you as my Guide in my life. My love is a flame, that burns in your name. We'll be together, tonight." 

Finally the song ended and Sting started singing about science and kisses. But Jim and Blair weren't listening. They were too busy listening to the music that they made together; the wet rhythm of thrusting tongues, faint clicks as teeth tapped together, the purr of two sets of straining lungs, the quiet percussion of unsnapping shirts snaps then the vibrato of zippers, deep chords of moans. For Jim was added the drumming beat of two racing hearts. Then hearing was abandoned altogether for the more enticing senses of taste and smell and touch. 

* * *

The last suitcase was packed. The trash gathered and thrown away. The fireplace cleaned and set fresh. The two newlyweds stood at the door of their tropical retreat. 

"I guess it's back to the real world, sweet," Jim finally said, with a sigh. 

"This isn't the end, Jim. It's the beginning. The start of our new life together. This was a dream. A wonderful, glorious dream that I hope we can come back to whenever we have some vacation time, and your friend is willing to let us stay here. But our life outside is real. Working and learning, catching bad guys and teaching and figuring out your senses. That's how I fell in love with you and that's where we belong, together." 

Jim grinned, "I knew I loved you for a reason. It's because you're so damned smart. Come on, sweet, life's waiting." 

And hand-in-hand they went to face the future. 

And so it began. 

**THE END**

* * *

End Life Signs, Part 6: "Slippery When Wet". 


End file.
